percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Veronika Lecter
Veronika Lecter 'is a Hunter of Artemis, leader of Squad Ursa Major, and a member of The Dead Resistance. History Veronika was born in Russia and left the country shortly before her fifth birthday. Her mother had been jumping around the world under several names, only stopping in Russia to raise her daughter, and finally settled on moving into the United States for a semi-permanent leave. Her mother was curt and never spoke much, and as such Veronika was mostly the same. She was sometimes painfully honest, to the point, and downright mean without trying. She lost a lot of friends in this aspect, though her mother didn't mind much. At age 12 she recieved a letter from someone under the name 'Harold', who advised her mother to send her to a relaxing and exciting camp in the Manhattan area. Vera's mother was happy to send her despite the strange name - Half-Blood? - and hoped maybe she would integrate more smoothly there. Finally, at age 13, her second year of camp, the Hunters came by in order to test the new generation of demigods in Capture The Flag. Though the camp lost, Veronika managed to sneak into their ranks as they left the camp and upon being discovered, was graciously welcomed into the Hunters by Artemis, who saw a certain power about her. It wasn't until the undead invasion and the revolt of Hades that she realized her parentage. Artemis' hunters were being blessed with stronger abilties at a frantic pace, and the blessing now included white hair and yellow eyes for purpose of identification. Vera's squad encountered their first horde, and while the undead swarmed her team, Vera was left surprisingly unharmed. This was the first time she used her Decomposition ability as well. During her final mission with her full squad in NYC, Nikolai Fencer cornered her at the Luna Clareau and gave her an offer - join or die. Appearance Prior to her second blessing, which granted her silver hair and yellow eyes as a means of identification, Veronika was dark haired with brown eyes. She liked to keep her hair in two braids usually down her back or shoulder s and wore thick circular glasses. She was a bit chubby and had a round, childish face. When she joined the hunters, she changed considerably. Her face grew sharper with age and she lost her excess weight and became lean and rather tall, sometimes described as being 'Amazonian'. Vera also lost her glasses, as Artemis' first blessing sharpened her eyesight. Finally, after her Blessing+, her hair was changed to silver and her eyes were gold. Following a crash in her jaguar, she now sports a scar on her stomach and what remains of a broken nose. Personality Veronika speaks very curtly, meaning she tends to keep her sentences short. She's a born leader despite her father's influence and was the anchor of her team who, after losing their previous squad leaders, were frigid and afraid until their last breath. She isn't one to lie nor sugar-coat the truth either, making her a strict yet disciplined instructor. Following the death of her squad, though, she has visible cracks and openly cries in front of Eleanor . Abilities *'Necromancy: 'Under normal circumstances, she would likely be able to do this. However, with her father gone off the deep end, its likely this power is now null. *'Decomposition: 'Can stop people from becoming part of the undead army, and merely leaving them as corpses. *'Umbrakinesis: '''Can '''manipulate shadow and shade expertly. *'Archery: '''Being a Hunter made her an incredibly talented bowwoman. *'Tracking: 'A side-effect of being a Hunter. *'Artemis' Blessing+: '''Given to her at the start of the invasion, this has reformed her senses into something nearly pure animal. She is stronger, faster, and more able in combat. The silver hair and yellow eyes allows her to identify/be identified by her fellow hunters. Category:Females Category:Children of Hades Category:Huguenotical Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:The Dead Resistance